nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bracsonian Attvaan Audio Log
Log #1 So, several changes, first off, look at those new animals, they're sooo cool. Honestly, still like the Ferralycs, but there are several new creatures that seem to be closely related, on an evolutionary standpoint at least. We also added a new ship to the fleet, though it is somewhat broken at the moment. While it is in need of repair, the current crew should still be able to use the old one, (Maybe we can go on little expeditions of our own, eh?). Oh, and I got to write entries on the Feferdic and Mugeatr, (hopefully the Captain names them soon). But this planet is moving swiftly, so we might be moving out quickly. There are no specific carnivores on the planet that I've seen in the scans, so I am hoping there is one for ecological balance. I also got my job changed to a Paleontologist, so I want to study scans of this planet, and [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']] to find fossils. Log #2 After spending a few days on this planet, I have been able to get some information about several of the gods here, as well as assisting in the recovery of a creation myth. Unfortunately no new fauna have been discovered in the past couple of days, and the Captain hasn't named too much. This isn't that bad though, found and talked with a few new crew members, and got Bek and Lynn around the ship. Log #3 Unfortunately, I haven't been able to do much on the planet recently, though some information about the religion of this planet has surfaced, mostly about the Demons. However, was able to take a quick trip back home, and visiting family. It was fun back on the water, shaded by the green leaves far above me. I got to eat a few meals with my family, just some small helpings of fish and fruit, it was absolutely delicious. Spent a few hours just looking around the groves, watching Bek and Lynn chase each other as I walked along the clumsily made rock paths. I then got back to the ship, not much beyond that, well, oh wait, there was something, yes, on the tip of my tongue, oh, oh, OH, ohohohohoh, TONS of new crew members, so we had to had to expand the ship slightly, which took so much building, and my arms are so tired. Well, that's it, I guess I'm going to turn this off, over. Log #4 Well, as it happens, not much has changed on the Discovery. There has been a few more areas discovery on Sesylai Attvaa, including a more uh disturbing one found in a base. Captain says its a failed experiment, but it could be anything really. On the larger side though, WE'VE OPENED A NEW SPACE SHIP. YAAAY! (Excessive running and yelling) SO, ANYWAY. It's still under construction, but it has its main areas :personally, my favorites are the biodomes: and its ALL SO COOL! Ok, ok, calm down. In, out, in, out. Aaaaah. Well it should be interesting seeing this continue. Maybe it will even get an official name eventually, something like the 'Thoth' or the 'Minerva'. I don't know, really just rambling to myself here. Anyway, had some fun, (let Bek and Lynn run around in the Tropical regions before they were officially open, don't tell the Captain) and the ship should be done soon. While there hasn't been many new discoveries the past couple of days, we sure have done a lot of work. Well, turning this off again, turn this dial here and, (click) Huh, why's it still going. Turn off please. Wheres the power cord again. (Shuffling) Where is it, it's back here somewhere, (clang) OW! (crash) Log #5 Well, I'm fine, if anyone's asking, just hit on the head a little. Anyway, the crew has done so much with the Space Station recently, and we've finally got the funding to go out and look for fossils. Their have been some interesting ones found, but no names yet, and we'll need to do some study of the existent flora and fauna, just to see where these new creatures may fit in. Urgh, just the idea of all the paperwork is giving me a headache, or maybe it's just the lump on my head. Unfortunately, I haven't got enough time now to take care of Bek and Lynn, I am gonna need to put them either with another crew member, or in the bio-domes (honestly, they'll probably enjoy both) but, on the plus side, there's been some working with the crew, Nani seemed to get some kind of promotion, and a few new people joined. Well, gotta get back to work, it'll probably be fine, won't it, urgh, need to get some kinda head protection. Log #6 Well, finally moving off world. May be exciting, personally, I'm hoping for a planet with at least some water, seriously considering putting a pool in the space station, I need to get some swimming done. But anyway, we finally got the tools to do some paleontology, and we're finding so many fossils, it's amazing. On another note, put some stuff down for Aramfii, no plans to do stuff for Shaglagluud now, it's not as exciting, and I need to work harder, but I'm lazy, and, and, urgh. Finally, we'll be going off, and I am so glad I was able to strap in a seat before we took off for this one. Bek and Lynn loved the last planet, and so did I, so warm, but focus, focus, we'll be hoping the next one is just as good.Category:NMS Wikia Crew Category:Sesylai Attvaa Category:Bracsonian